Star Wars: Klonové války (TV seriál)
Seriál Star Wars: Klonové války je animovaný televizní seriál, odehrávající se mezi událostmi filmů Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí a Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů, a souběžně s událostmi filmu Star Wars: Klonové války. Vysílání seriálu bylo zahájeno 8. října 2008 na stanici Cartoon Network. Seriál tvoří šest vysílacích sezón po 13 - 22 epizodách, celkově 121 epizod. Českého dabingu se bohužel dočkala jen první série. Přehled sérií První série Podtitulem pro tuto sérii bylo The Clone Wars, česky Klonové války. Byla vysílána od 3. října 2008 do 20. března 2009 na americké televizní stanici Cartoon Network a sestává z dvaceti dvou epizod: *01. Léčka (Ambush) *02. Malevolence útočí (Rising Malevolence) *03. Stín Malevolence (Shadow of Malevolence) *04. Zkáza Malevolence (Destroy Malevolence) *05. Nováčci (Rookies) *06. Ztracený droid (Downfall of a Droid) *07. Droid proti droidu (Duel of the Droids) *08. Úžasný Jedi (Bombad Jedi) *09. Pod příkrovem temnoty (Cloak of Darkness) *10. Grievousovo doupě (Lair of Grievous) *11. Dooku v zajetí (Dooku Captured) *12. Gunganský generál (The Gungan General) *13. Pád Jedie (Jedi Crash) *14. Obránci míru (Defenders of Peace) *15. Protektorát (Trespass) *16. Nepřítel ve vlastních řadách (The Hidden Enemy) *17. Virus Modrý stín (Blue Shadow Virus) *18. Tajemství tisíce měsíců (Mystery of a Thousand Moons) *19. Boj o Ryloth (Storm Over Ryloth) *20. Nevinní z Rylothu (Innocents of Ryloth) *21. Svoboda pro Ryloth (Libery on Ryloth) *22. Záchrana rukojmích (Hostage Crisis) Druhá série Podtitulem druhé série bylo Rise of the Bounty Hunters, tedy Vzestup lovců odměn. Byla vysílána od 2. října 2009 do 30. dubna 2010 na americké televizní stanici Cartoon Network. Podobně jako předchozí série čítá 22 epizod: *Holocron Heist (Krádež Holokronu) *Cargo of Doom (Děsivý náklad) *Children of the Force (Děti Síly) *Senate Spy (Špeh v Senátu) *Landing at Point Rain (Přistání na dešitvém bodě) *Weapons Factory (Zbraňová továrna) *Legacy of Terror (Odkaz teroru) *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrique (Grievousovy intriky) *The Deserter (Dezertér) *Lightsaber Lost (Ztráta světelného meče) *The Mandalore Plot (Mandalorské spiknutí) *Voyage of Temptation (Cesta pokušením) *Duchess of Mandalore (Mandalorská vévodkyně) *Senate Murders (Vraždy v Senátu) *Cat and Mouse (Kočka a myš) *Bounty Hunters (Lovci odměn) *The Zillo Beast (Zillská příšera) *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back (Zillská příšera vrací uder) *Death Trap (Smrtící past) *R2 Come Home (R2 se vrací domů) *Lethal Trackdown (Stopy do záhuby) Třetí série Třetí sérii se dostalo podtitulu Secrets Revealed, tedy Tajemství odhalena. Čtvrtá série Čtvrtá série byla podtitulována Battle Lines, Bitevní linie Pátá série Pátá série postrádá podtitul (byť neoficiálně je příhodně titulována "Series Ends", tedy Konec seriálu) a od ostatních se liší i zredukovaným počtem epizod - pouhých dvacet, tedy o dvě méně než v předchozcíh řadách. Byla vysílána od 29. září 2012 až do 2. dubna 2013 na americkém kanále Cartoon Network. Sestává z nasledujících epizod: * Revival (Oživení) * A War on Two Fronts (Válka na dvou frontách) * Front Runners (Předvoj) * The Soft War (Jemná válka) * Tipping Points (Body zvratu) * The Gathering (Shromažďování) * A Test of Strength (Test síly) * Bound for Rescue (Vázán k záchraně) * A Necessary Bond (Nucené pouto) * Secret Weapons (Tajné zbraně) * A Sunny Day in the Void (Slunečný den v prázdnu) * Missing in Action (Ztracený v akci) * Point of No Return (Místo, z kterého již není návratu) * Eminence (Eminence) * Shades of Reason (Odstíny odůvodnění) * The Lawless (Nezákonní) * Sabotage (Sabotáž) * The Jedi Who Knew Too Much (Jedi, který věděl příliš mnoho) * To Catch a Jedi (Chytit Jediho) * The Wrong Jedi (Špatný Jedi) Ztracené mise Ztracené mise, v originále The Lost Missions, jsou poslední částečnou sérií, ve které se dočkaly zpracování nerealizované scénáře k sériiím čtvrté a páté. Byla vysílána od 15. února do 8. dubna 2014 na německém televizním kanále Super RTL, 7. dubna se začala vysílat i v USA a Kanadě skrz internetovou službu Netflix. Sestává z třinácti následujících epizod: * The Unknown (Neznámý) * Conspiracy (Konspirace) * Fugitive (Uprchlík) * Orders (Rozkazy) * An Old Friend (Starý přítel) * The Rise of Clovis (Clovisova říše) * Crisis at the Heart (Srdeční krize) * The Disappeared, Part I (Zmizelí, 1. část) * The Disappeared, Part II (Zmizelí, 2. část) * The Lost One (Ztracený) * Voices (Hlasy) * Destiny (Osud) * Sacrifice (Oběť) thumb|Clone Wars Na Youtube existuje parodie: Spoof Wars. Hudba Hudbu k seriálu složil Kevin Kiner. Zdroje *''Wookieepedia'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (TV seriál)'' * Oficiální příručka seriálu ''The Clone Wars ''na Starwars.com Kategorie:TV seriály